Tsubaki Rindo
|color2 = |Name = Tsubaki Rindo |Kanji = 竜胆椿 |Roumaji = Rindō Tsubaki |Aliases = Tsubaki Tsubaki-kun Tsubaki-san Rindo-san Rindo Gaia |Image = Rindou Tsubaki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Shut up and just follow me! I’ll take you to see a scenery you’ve never seen before" |Gender = Male |Age = 21 |BT = AB |Bday = August 7th |Height = 6'1" or 186 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Step-Mother Unnamed Step-sister |Hobby = Soccer |FFood = Nabemono |LFood = Shellfish |CV = Ono Yuuki }} Tsubaki Rindo (竜胆椿 Rindō Tsubaki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, which was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A pompous older brother figure who strictly keeps to himself and his beliefs. He always has self-confidence in all that he does, because he is aware of his abilities. He has a somewhat Do-S surface, as he seems to be more than happy teasing the producer. He has known Toya Honoki since childhood. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **"I'm Rindo Tsubaki. As the leader of Tenjyou Tenge, I'm highly proud and believe in myself. It'll be fine as long as you guys put your faith in me and follow behind me!" *''How did you become an idol?'' **"At first it was because the director scouted me, but now I did it for the sake of my female fans! I'll become a worthy idol for you all!" *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **"Toya is my childhood friend and assistant. My sister and Toya's are also often playing together, so it's almost like we're part of each other's family!" Personality Tsubaki is a man who is very confident in himself and his abilities, exemplifying a calm, commanding aura, naturally assuming a leader position and assembling others behind him. Although sometimes he can take on a cocky and condescending attitude making those around him feel inferior, in truth he has a warmhearted and honest personality. He cares for and cheers on those around him- although sometimes in his own way. He's very stuck to traditional Japanese ways, which is most clearly reflected in areas such as his taste in clothes and food. Profile Story Appearance General Appearance = Tsubaki is a well-built man of tall stature. He has slicked back dark brown hair, often times with two strands hanging out in the front. He has yellow eyes. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} - Valentine's Day Scouting = - UR Card = To Be Added. }} }} Voiced Lines |Scout = You have to look only at my back! |Idolizing = What are you going to do if I become stronger than I already am? |Reg1 = I'm Tsubaki Rindo. The boys just have to shut up and follow behind me. |Reg2 = You're the producer I acknowleged. Have more pride in yourself! |Reg3 = Remember that the moment you underestimate yourself you lost. |Reg4 = I have something that I can not give up. Do you understand that? |Reg5 = I dislike shellfish, while Toya dislikes shrimp. We both dislike seafood! |Reg6 = Remember the name Tenjyou Tenge! |Reg7 = Toya and I are childhood friends. He understands me more than anyone. |Reg8 = There's no sense if you don't accomplish anything until the end right? |Reg9 = If you do not act according to your beliefs there's no meaning. |Reg10 = Don't be afraid of failing. In football too, if you don't shoot there's no meaning right? |Sep1 = To be able to sing with the full moon backing me up, it's the best isn't it! |Sep2 = Summer is soon coming to an end. Somehow the season change is acute. |Oct1 = I enjoy the scent of Matsutake mushrooms. Flavor comes after the scent right? |Oct2 = Trick or Treat! If you're going to give me sweets then give me Japanese ones. |Nov1 = Soon it'll be the time when mountain vegetables taste even more delicious. I'll treat you to a delicious hotpot. |Nov2 = It's the season of unpleasant cold. Be careful not to get cold! |Dec1 = This year you did well being able to follow me. Next year we're going a bit hard okay? |Dec2 = Saying Merry Christmas the Japanese Way is nice isn't it? |Jan1 = If it's cold then move your body more! I'll accompany you if you want to play soccer. |Jan2 = Please take care of Tenjyou Tenge this year too! |Feb1= Chocolate is not about the taste. It's about the feelings |Feb2= If you have the courage to throw beans at me then go ahead and do it |Mar1=I think Hinamatsuri is an important event to bring out the Japanese spirit, you know? |Mar2=It's still cold outside. Be sure not to get at least your body cold |Apr1=Toya's lies are a quite difficult to find out. He says everything with a serious expression... |Apr2=The cherry trees are in full bloom! That gives it a more Japanese feeling! |Download = Wait for just a little bit, okay? |Story = You should freely choose the story that you like! |Main1 = Choose a chapter! |Main2 = I'm interested in this too! |Love1 = You want to try love? Then you should have asked me for consultation from the beginning right? |Love2 = Even if you wanted to go to some other guy's place I wouldn't let you escape... |Shop = This is the shop |Purchase = Let's quickly decide on what you want to buy! |Friend = If it's about friend's information then it's here! |Other = If you're ever in trouble you can rely on me, or come here! |Start1 = Match my rhythm properly! |Skill1A = This is my power! |Skill1B = Not yet! |Skill1C = Don't give up! |Clear1 = What, that was too easy! |Affection1 = I got a better opinion of you now! |Start2 = Alright, let's enjoy ourselves! |Skill2A = That's the way! |Skill2B = Still not serious, it seems? |Skill2C = That's a nice rhythm! |Clear2 = There's still the encore! |Affection2 = This is a good tone! |Start3 = Let's give them the best concert they've ever seen! |Skill3A = One more! |Skill3B = As expected of us! |Skill3C = Not bad! |Clear3 = Let's go at it again! |Affection3 = Not enough, not enough yet |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Banner text and Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation